


Homecoming

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper had planned on welcoming Sebastian home after a work trip with more enthusiasm. He had also planned on being awake. Zero for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It takes a few moments for Cooper to realize that he is awake, and then a few more to realize that something woke him up.

He blearily opens his eyes and the room is just as dark as the inside of his eyelids. The sound of the closet doors sliding open directs his focus to the shadowy figure making the noise.

“Sebastian?” Cooper mumbles. He glances at the clock and sees it’s currently 4:07 a.m.

“Hey,” Sebastian responds softly. Cooper watches him undress piece by piece, throwing his clothes in the hamper. Cooper is disappointed that he is too tired to appreciate the sight, but he can barely keep his eyes open as it is.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Sebastian apologizes as he shuffled over to the bed, naked.

“S’okay,” Cooper responds, his eyelids drooping, “I was going…to wait up…”he mutters.

“Hmm? Oh, whatever. I just want to sleep anyways,” Sebastian says as he slides under the covers. Up close, Cooper sees the dark shadows underneath Sebastian’s eyes. No doubt they’re from a combination of the stressful work trip and the long hours of delay at the airport afterwards.

“Was Seattle…good?” Cooper dutifully asks. He is glad – so very, very glad – that Sebastian is home again after a week away. He had just imagined the reunion differently, one in which he had more energy to welcome Sebastian home.

“Yeah, it was good,” Sebastian replies with amusement. “Go back to sleep, Cooper. We’ll talk later.”

“Mmkay,” Cooper hums happily. “Missed you,” he informs Sebastian before closing his eyes and sinking gratefully back into his pillow.

“I know,” he hears Sebastian say, and he can just imagine the smirk on Sebastian’s face.

Cooper wants to quip back. He also wants to wrap his arms around Sebastian and feel his boyfriend after being days apart. But his mind is slow and his limbs are heavy, and in the end it is enough to know that Sebastian is sleeping beside him again.

The room is quiet except for the sounds of their breathing. After a few moments, Cooper is right at the edge of falling asleep. Then, the sudden movement and weight keeps him conscience a little longer. Sebastian has curled up next to Cooper with his head pillowed on Cooper’s chest and an arm and leg flung across Cooper’s body.

Cooper barely registers the murmured, “I missed you, too,” and soft kiss to his chest before he is asleep again.


End file.
